


Stress Management

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2021, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Hermione and Draco became best friends while studying to be Healers. Only problem is, it's very stressful. What better way to manage their stress with some Friends With Benefits action?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 55
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	Stress Management

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually chapter 2 of this fic, but the first chapter was just laying out how they became friends and Draco offering up sex as a stress reliever. This chapter is full of smut, so, enjoy!   
> This has not be beta'd, all errors are my own. 
> 
> This one I might finish at some point as I was planning on it being around 4 chapters total, but no promises.

**Chapter 2** (Chapter 1 not posted yet, this is just for Evil Author Day)

On Monday morning, Draco found Hermione in their usual meeting place—the library—surrounded by a tiny mountain of books, a notebook with a page nearly filled with her writing, and two muggle pens; one perched on her ear, the other scribbling onto the paper. 

Carrying two cups of coffee, Draco placed one in front of her. “Morning,” he said.

“Morning,” she said in return, though she didn’t look up from her note taking until she finished her sentence. When she did, she looked up at him and smiled. “Well, are you going to join me or just stand there?” she teased. 

Draco chuckled and sat in the seat next to her. “How was the rest of your weekend?” he asked as he took out his own notebook and pen.

“The usual. I went to Harry and Ginny’s on Saturday evening and went over some of the wedding plans. Then Sunday I spent most of the day at the Burrow where Ron announced that he and Susan are not only expecting, but getting married. So, all in all, it was fairly eventual,” she said with a shake of her head. “How was yours?”

“Well, no announcements of marriages or children, but I was able to spend time with Theo and Blaise on Saturday. Sunday I spent with my Mother, per usual, followed by studying and—”

“I think we should do it,” Hermione blurted out. She blushed and bit her lip. “I mean, I think we should try that… that arrangement we talked about on Friday.”

Draco raised a brow. “You’re sure?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder with his. “You know I wouldn’t agree to it if I didn’t think it through. Like you said, it will be beneficial to both of us, and if by chance one of us starts a relationship with someone else, we can easily stop. It will be purely a friends-with-benefits situation—no strings attached, no commitment. Well, no, that’s not true. If we’re shagging, we’re only shagging each other. If you want to shag someone else, that’s fine, just let me know, but I won’t be one of many partners.” 

“Same goes for you,” he said with a smirk. “So, we have a deal?” he asked, offering his hand. 

Biting her lip once more, Hermione took his hand in his. “Deal.” 

They worked on their homework together until it was time to leave for class and as they made their way down the hall, Draco cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight… I’ll order take out.” 

Hermione raised a brow, “That Thai place I love so much?” she queried. 

Draco nodded and grinned at her. “The very same.” 

“Sounds good. Around seven?” 

Opening the door to the classroom, Draco motioned for her to proceed through. “Seven is great.” 

* * *

After nearly five hours of classes with only a short break for lunch, Hermione barely had any time to be nervous about her meeting with Draco. When she was finally home and soaking in a bath for a little while before going to his flat, she realized that she wasn’t nervous at all; in fact, she was looking forward to it, hoping to finally feel relaxed for the first time in weeks if everything went well. 

The best part was that because it was  _ Draco _ , she didn’t feel the pressure to have to dress up and impress him—she could go over in a jumper and jeans and he wouldn’t think her a slob. 

That’s not to say she wasn’t completely ignorant to how she looked—she shaved her legs, plucked her eyebrows, and took extra care in moisturizing her whole body. This was all in the realm of normal self-care that she did anyway, even if it was a few days ahead of her normal schedule. 

When it was a few minutes before seven, Hermione stepped into her Floo and called out Draco’s flat. When she stepped out from the hearth, she dusted her jeans off absently as she spotted Draco sitting on his sofa, reading a book with a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. 

“I still can’t believe you wear glasses to read,” she said, shaking her head. 

Draco looked up and gave her a mocking glare. “And you know if you tell anyone, I will deny it and call you a filthy liar.” 

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she sat on the sofa next to him. “Reading anything interesting?” she asked. 

“Just something light while waiting for you to show up,” he said as he shut the book and placed it on the coffee table along with his glasses. He turned his body to face her and gave a serious look. “Are you sure about this? I won’t be offended if you decide to back out.”

Hermione huffed, “If you ask me one more time if I’m sure, then I’ll leave, because obviously—”

She was cut off as Draco scooped her up, placed her over his shoulder, and made his way to the bedroom. 

“Draco Malfoy, you put me down right now,” she said through laughter. 

He flipped her off his shoulder and onto the middle of the bed. 

“What about dinner?” she asked as she watched him strip off his shirt. 

“I figured we can get this out of the way first and  _ then _ eat. And if we’re feeling up to it, another round before calling it a night.” He dropped his trousers, leaving him in just boxers. “Sound good?”

Hermione nodded, pulling her own shirt off of her and tossing it on the floor. “Yes, good, great.” Her bra followed suit. “Now, get over here.”

Draco gave her a predatory smirk, “Bossy, even in the bedroom. How am I not surprised,” he said as he crawled up her body, his lips taking in one of her nipples into his mouth while his hand played with the other. 

Hermione leaned back and enjoyed the sensations he was doing to her breasts while she ran her hand through his soft locks. “Seems you’re a breast man—how am I not surprised,” she teased. 

Draco nipped her nipple in retaliation and her breath hitched before letting out a soft moan. She felt him chuckled against her skin. “Are you really complaining about my breast fascination when you’re moaning and wiggling beneath me as I enjoy them?” he asked before trailing open mouth kisses down her chest and her stomach before finding the tops of her jeans. “These need to go,” he stated.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she unbuttoned and shimmied out of their confines. Draco used his thumbs to hook onto the sides of her knickers and pulled them down her legs, leaving her completely nude before him. His eyes met hers and he asked, “I know we didn’t talk about the parameters of what we’re comfortable with in the bedroom, but if I’m ever over-stepping, just tell me, okay?”

Hermione nodded as she bent her knees and opened herself to him. “Trust me, you’ll know if I’m not okay with things. Now, please continue.”

Her hips lifted on their own accord when his mouth made contact with her heat. He alternated between licking and sucking on her clit, leaving her panting and moaning within seconds.    
“You don’t have to be quiet you know,” he said as he entered one, then two, fingers into her center. “I like knowing what works.” 

He curled his fingers  _ just so _ and another moan escaped from Hermione, stronger than before. Draco murmured praises as his mouth went back to work on her clit along with his fingers inside of her. Hermione felt heat coil within her and her body writhed and arched against him before her orgasm crashed over her. 

Panting and enjoying the small spasm of pleasure as Draco stayed between her legs and licked her clean, Hermione couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. 

“The look of a satisfied woman. My work is done,” Draco said, smirking. He kissed her mound and worked his way up her body again, past her breasts, giving her small nips and kisses along her neck.

When his lips hovered hers, Hermione put a hand on his chest to halt his decent onto her lips. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

Draco raised a brow, “Well, I was about to kiss you. Is that not ok?”

Hermione shook her head. “Kissing just seems so…. Intimate.” 

Draco barked out a laugh. “Intimate? Hermione, I just went down on you, and you’re worried about kissing being too intimate?”

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. “I just… kissing just seems more... Personal. We’re just here for sex... Not being.. Intimate like that, right?” 

Draco frowned but nodded. “Yes, right. So… No kissing?”

“No kissing... At least not my lips,” she clarified. 

Draco smirked once again, his hand sliding down to her center once more, drawing lazy circles around her already sensitive bud before sliding a finger into her core. “What about  _ these _ lips?”

Hermione arched into his hand. “I think you know the answer to that question already. And while I would love a repeat of that particular activity, I think we need to focus on you now.” 

Before Draco could question her, she used her legs to flip him onto his back and straddled his waist. 

His hands automatically went to her hips, pushing her down onto his hardened cock and rocked. Hermione grinded against him for a moment before sliding off the bed. “Pants off, please,” she said as she used an elastic that was on her wrist to pull her hair into a messy bun. 

Draco had just dropped the boxers to the floor when Hermione climbed back onto the bed and licked him from shaft to head. 

Draco let out a hiss as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Oh fuuuuuck…” he groaned.

Hermione only grinned as she repeated her action and swirled her tongue around his already leaking tip. She quickly took him into her mouth and stroked him with her hand at the same time. 

Draco started breathing heavy and his body tensed. “If you want to shag, you might want to stop and hop on, otherwise I’m going to cum any second now.”

With a pop, Hermione released her suction and crawled on top of him, positioning her center above him. She slowly sunk down onto him, relishing in the feeling of being full. When she bottomed out, she lifted again and this time sunk into faster than before. 

Draco’s hands gripped her waist and helped her set the pace, going faster and faster. Hermione reached down to play with her clit to help her orgasm again, but Draco batted her hand away and worked on her himself. 

Within moments, her second orgasm crashed over her with Draco following right behind. 

Lifting herself to pull him out of her, she landed next to him on the bed to catch her breath and wait for her heart rate to settle.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Draco said though he made no effort into moving. 

“Same. But in a moment. I don’t think I can walk just yet,” she said. 

She ignored the smirk he sent her way. 

* * *

They sat on the couch and ate food out of the takeout cartons while they talked about their classes. Draco was relieved that everything felt normal between them, and when Hermione popped in a DVD and make herself comfortable on his couch, he knew everything would be just fine.


End file.
